


You Came Back

by Emmawritesalot (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emmawritesalot
Summary: “You came back,” she said simply, examining him.“I had a pretty good reason to,” Harry admitted.In which Harry Potter reunites with a certain redhead after the Battle of Hogwarts
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry and Ginny. You wouldn't tell from how little fics I've written about them, but they're the best.   
> Anyway...   
> I just wrote a death scene for a WIP and I needed something happy, so here’s this.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“I’ve had enough trouble for a lifetime,” Harry said, turning to face his friends. The portraits around the room chuckled lightly.

“Haven’t we all,” Ron replied, grinning broadly. “I’m rather looking forward to a nice, peaceful life.” He took Hermione’s hand and kissed her on the cheek. “Let’s get out of here.”  
Bidding farewell to the portraits on the wall, Harry followed Ron and Hermione out of the headmaster’s office. Walking through the halls of Hogwarts with his two best friends, laughing and chatting like old times cheered him up more than he could say. The only real difference was that the castle was in complete and utter shambles. Only when they go there did they realize where they were going: Gryffindor Tower. The minute they entered the common room, all three collapsed on a large sofa. It turned out that Kreacher would in fact bring the three of them a sandwich. They ate and spent the entire time laughing, talking, and eventually fell into a dreamless sleep. 

When Harry awoke it was nearly nightfall. As he looked around, he saw Ron and Hermione had already left, possibly to help clean up the ravaged castle. And although he was still exhausted, he figured that he ought to do something too, considering it the battle had been fought on his behalf. When he reached the great hall, Professor McGonagall was shouting orders to students, order members, and parents alike, telling them where to get started on repairing the castle. When she caught sight of Harry, she hurried over to meet him. 

“Ah, Potter. There you are,” She said briskly. “I’ve been looking for you.” Harry looked around the room, examining the mess within. A pang of guilt hit him and he sighed.

“Sorry Professor,” he said sheepishly. “I was sleeping. It’s been a bit…” He broke off. “Well, you know.”

“It’s fine,” Professor McGonagall waved him off. “You’ve earned some rest, but we need all hands on deck. As you can see,” she gestured around the ruined castle, “We need to clean this up.”

“Yes,” Harry said immediately. “What can I do?” The professor looked down at her clipboard and said,

“The bridge. It was blown up. There are a few people there already. Get going.”

“Yes, Professor,” he said at once. He turned to leave, but McGonagall spoke.

“Harry,” she said, her tone noticeably softer. Harry faced her and saw she had a small smile on her face. “Your parents would be very proud of you,” she said. “And so am I. Well done.” Harry smiled thankfully.

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said, and he hurried to the bridge.

When he got there, the bridge was nearly finished, and his efforts combined with everyone else had it looking good as new in no time. And then he saw her, leaning against the railing, looking out at the surrounding area.

Ginny. 

How had he not noticed her? His stomach did an uncomfortable flip-flop, feeling just as nervous as he had before they started dating. It had been months since they had spoken to one another, what if she had moved on? He couldn't exactly be angry if she had. They had very clearly broken up, it wasn't like they had forbidden each other from seeing other people. Yet looking at her now, not in the heat of battle, just standing peacefully made him want to run up to her and take her in his arms. That seemed a bit forward and desperate though, so instead he walked over to her and stood next to her cautiously. 

“Hey,” Harry said softly. “Long time, no see.” And the way she relaxed against him, how she leaned he head on his shoulder let him know that she hadn't moved on at all. He put his arm around her, and they fell into silence, staring out at the moonlight reflecting on the lake. Ginny broke the tension and faced him, leaning her back against the railing. 

“You came back,” she said simply, examining him.

“I had a pretty good reason to,” Harry admitted, the corners of his lips quirking up in a smile

“I hope so,” Ginny said in mock seriousness. “The wizarding world is pretty important you know.” Harry laughed lightly and pushed a lock of Ginny’s fiery red hair out of her face and behind her ear. He held his hand against her face and took a step closer to her. Ginny reached up and held his wrist as if to steady it. They looked at each other for a long moment, as if trying to memorize every feature about one another, the cold wind whistling around them. 

“I had other reasons,” Harry said, breaking the silence “Places to go, people to see.”

“And who did you need to see, Harry?” Ginny asked quietly. Harry brought his hand from her face down to her own and squeezed it.

“I think you know,” he said smiling at her. 

“I do know,” Ginny answered, “But I want to hear you say it.” Harry chuckled

“You Ginny,” he said, pulling her into his arms, “I needed to see you.” Ginny returned his embrace tightly, mumbling something he couldn’t quite catch. “What’s that?” he asked smiling.

“I said I love you,” Ginny repeated, “Thanks for asking.” Harry laughed and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too,” he answered, and they stood there in the night air, holding each other, both so thankful they were alive. 

“I think you need to kiss me,” she murmured into his shoulder. “I’ve been feeling pretty deprived lately.” Harry laughed and pulled back, meeting her beautiful brown eyes.

“I think I can manage that,” he told her. 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. It was pretty short, but I like it.   
> Thanks for reading. Comments/Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
